Badboy WU
by Jin Ki Tao
Summary: Kisah tentang seorang player bernama Kris Wu aka Wu Yi Fan aka Tonggos #plak with Huang Zi Tao aka Tao aka Panda Bahenol Kristao/Taoris/Fanta/Yifantao fanfiction


**Cast : Wu Yi Fan and Huang Zi Tao**

 **Support Cast : Suho and Jongdae (Chen)**

 **Warning! SUMPAH INI GAJE XD**

 **DON'T JUDGE THE CASTS PLEASE**

Kenalin namaku Wu Yi Fan, Aku ini cowok bad boy, dan hobby 'main' dengan cewek/cowok , yeah bisa dikatakan I AM BISEX meskipun itu bukan hal sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan tetapi setiap malam panas yang kulalui dengan cewek/cowok diluar sana, nama mereka selalu aku ingat (bukan berarti cinta ya).

"A-aaah~ Yi-ukh~ Yifan~ngh"  
"Panggil aku Kris, by the way, Disini sangat sempit baby~" kataku sambil terus 'menusuk' seseorang dibawahku, yeah seperti apa yang otak(kotor)mu pikirkan, kami sedang bercinta hahaha

-SKIP-

At SEOUL ART SCHOOL (ngarang aja)

"Kau Wu Yi Fan?" Seseorang dibelakangku bertanya padaku, perempuan? bukan kah ini sekolah khusus laki-laki? Well, karena sikapku yang badboy ini, orangtua ku mengusulkanku(tepatnya memaksa) untuk bersekolah disekolah khusus laki-laki(meskipun tak mempan).  
"Ya, aku Wu Yi Fan, kenapa? Kau ingin ku tiduri?" Jawabku santai

'Tunggu, manis sekali~ bibirnya juga seperti memanggilku untuk melumatnya'  
Plak  
'Apa yg kau pikirkan Wu?!'  
"Kau tahu Liyin jie?" Alisku berkerut, dia saja aku tak tahu, siapa pula itu Liyin?  
"Er- siapa?" Tanyaku  
"Cih! Pura-pura tak tahu setelah berbuat! Dasar cowok rendah!" Apa-apaan dia?! Hei! Seperti kataku diawal, meskipun aku badboy tapi setiap nama cewek yang kutiduri aku tak lupa!  
"Kau mengajakku berkelahi huh?! Untung kau perempuan! Kalau tidak sudah ku hantam kau dengan tinjuku" kataku mulai terpancing

"Siapa yang kau bilang perempuan brengsek?!" Dan setelah itu aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah terkapar dilantai dengan tidak elitnya 'tunggu- dia laki-laki?!' Batinku setelah melihat celana yang ia kenakan sama dengan sekolahku, aish ini pasti gara-gara aku terlalu fokus memperhatikan wajahnya! jadi-

"Dengar! Kalau sampai kau menyakiti Liyin jie lagi, akan kugunakan tongkat wushu ku sampai kau mati!" Katanya emosi dan berlalu meninggalkanku yang dalam keadaan cengo tak berdaya/?

Dafuq? Meskipun aku sering berganti-ganti pasangan baik perempuan ataupun laki-laki, tapi ini- sungguh dia makhluk terindah yang pernah kutemui (ngomong-ngomong Kris, lu kaga nyadar lu masih diposisi kaga elitlu gara-gara dibanting?)

"...ya dia memang anggota klub wushu, namanya Huang Zi Tao" ini informasi dari Ketua Osis Suho, yah semenjak hari itu aku mencari informasi tentang dia  
"Hah... tak ku percaya" katanya lagi padaku  
"Apanya?" Jawabku cepat, oh ayolah aku ingin lebih banyak informasi tentangnya  
"Dia itu pemenang wushu tingkat nasional, tak kusangka masih ada orang yang tidak kenal dengannya,oh wajar sih paling saat upacara penerimaan siswa baru matamu pasti jelalatan saja!" Harus ku akui dia walaupun berwajah tenang tapi katanya langsung tepat sasaran (NGEJBLEBEBEB MEN!)

"OY Kris! Ada yang nyari nih!" (Si Jongdae cempreng gak ngerti sitkon banget deh! Udah tau cempreng teriak lagi!)  
"Siapa?" Balasku sambil menoleh malas ke pintu kelas, tempat Jongdae berada dan-  
BRAK!  
Secara reflek aku langsung berdiri dengan cepat, DIA ADA DISINI! Si Huang Zi Tao!

"Eum-bisa bicara sebentar?" Katanya canggung sambil mengusap tengkuknya

Aku tidak tahu dia mau mengajakku kemana dan untuk membicarakan apa, tapi sepertinya dia ingin mencari tempat yang sepi, apa aku mau di wushu lagi ya? Oh my yang kemarin belum sembuh harus nambah lagi? disaat lorong yang kami lalui ini mulai sepi dari jangkauan para siswa, tiba-tiba saja dia berbalik dan membungkuk, otomatis aku berhenti melangkah  
"Maafkan aku! Aku tidak tahu kalau kemarin itu hanya cerita karangan teman-temanku saja, tapi malah kuanggap serius, Maaf!  
Kau boleh membantingku sama seperti yang kulakukan padamu kemarin" Katanya lantang masih diposisi membungkuk

'heh? kukira ingin di wushu lagi, ternyata...oh my dia manis sekali' batin Kris menjerit

"Ehem,Sudahlah..." aku menyaut dan stay cool  
"Eh?!" Balasnya cepat dan menatapku polos  
"Wajar saja kau berbuat seperti itu karena mengkhawatirkan Jiejie mu, tidak apa-apa" lanjutku  
"Terimakasih" DIA TERSENYUM!  
"Tak ku sangka ternyata kau orang yang baik"

HEART FUCKING ATTACK!

benar-benar polos, dan benar-benar tipeku!

Sejak hari itu aku tak berhenti untuk mendekatinya. Dari minta alamat email, nomor handphone, alamat rumah, dll. sungguh ini beda sekali dengan image badboy ku sebelumnya!

Apa mungkin aku jatuh cinta dengan dia?

Dengan Huang Zi Tao?

 **Deg**

Menyebut namanya saja sudah membuatku gila!

"Hai Kris!" Oh shit disaat sedang berduaan dengan Tao begini datang lalat tak penting!  
"Oh hai Likun" balasku cuek  
"Nanti malam main ke apartment ku ya?" Kalian pasti tahu arti kata 'main' itu, dan dafuq apa dia tidak sadar dengan siapa aku sekarang?! Kami sedang kencan! Yeah meski itu harapanku dan paksaanku mengajak Tao keluar  
"Hey Likun cepat!" Kurasa itu temannya yang memanggil dari kejahuan  
"Ya aku akan segera kesana~ Hubungi aku ya Kris!" balasnya menyahuti, Likun pun segera berlalu sambil menebarkan kiss byenya padaku  
Dan setelahnya  
AWKWARD  
"Main? Ku kira kau benar-benar baik dulunya" Oh tidak pandangannya berubah seolah-olah ia jijik padaku  
"Aku duluan"  
'Mati aku'

Semenjak kejadian hari itu hubunganku dengan Tao semakin memburuk dan membuatku uring-uringan. Saat tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya dilorong sekolahpun ia menghindariku dan melayangkan tatapannya seperti tempo kemarin!  
Argh! Tao kau membuatku gila!

"Kenapa kau lesu seperti itu Kris? Ditolak Tao huh?" Seperti biasa mulut yang seperti ini hanya milik Suho  
"Hari ini ada lomba wushu loh di sekolah kita, dan kurasa Tao sedang beraksi sekarang" katanya melanjutkan  
"Kau serius?!" Kataku berteriak, untung sekarang jam istirahat, fiuh~  
Brak!  
Aku pun berlari ke aula tempat biasanya sekolah kami mengadakan lomba, dan benar saja disana sedang ada lomba wushu dan Tao sedang beraksi, thanks SUHO!  
Saat Tao sedang melangsungkan untuk membanting lawannya mata kami berpapasan  
Bruk!  
Srek!  
"Jurusnya lebih bertenaga dibanding waktu itu dia membantingku" kataku takjub, tapi kenapa sepertinya dia bergerak tidak stabil? Apa jangan-jangan dia...

"Tao!" Aku berlari ke tengah arena pertandingan, segera saja aku menggendongnya ke UKS, tapi dia memberontak  
"Oy! Kris apa-apaan kau ini!" Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka yang terus berteriak padaku karna kabur membawa Tao  
"Turunkan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri kok!" Memang dasarnya dia keras kepala, sepanjang perjalanan menuju ke UKS dia terus saja memberontak untuk turun  
"Kita harus mengobati kakimu segera" aku masih saja ngotot ingin mengobati lukanya  
"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, lain kali jangan seperti ini ya, aku tidak ingin cewek yang kamu kencani salah paham" katanya mengalihkan pandangan dariku  
"Itu sih bukan pacaran! Kami hanya bersetubuh saja kok" sial aku kelepasan  
"Da..Dasar cowok rendah!" oh tidak pandangan jijik itu, baiklah!  
"Yang kusukai hanya kamu kok, Huang Zi Tao!" kataku berani dan lantang  
Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, entah mengapa aku yang biasanya bisa menggerakan hati seseorang kini jadi tak berdaya dihadapan seseorang yang ku sukai

"Maaf ya karna aku sudah bersungguh-sungguh menyukaimu" aku membalas tatapan matanya dengan lembut, ingin meyakinkan jika aku benar-benar menyukainya  
"Bo-Bohong! Semua juga bilang kau suka meniduri semua cewek atau cowok yang kamu sukai! Sedangkan kamu tidak berbuat apa-apa padaku!"

'Eh?'

'Kata-katanya barusan itu artinya dia juga menyukaiku?'  
"Jadi kau ingin ku tiduri?!" kataku setengah berteriak saking senangnya dengan apa yang kupikirkan  
"Bukan! Bu-bukan itu maksudku!" dia salah tingkah

 **Cup**

"...jadi apa maksudmu?" bisikku setelah mencuri satu kecupan dibibirnya dan segera saja kupeluk

Grep

"Ba-Barusan kamu ngapain sih? Lepaskan aku!" bisa kulihat kupingnya memerah  
"Padahal kau bisa mendorongku dengan mudah, tapi kenapa kau tak melakukannya?" kataku dengan nada jahil  
"Aku juga tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa melakukannya" katanya lirih  
"Sudahlah tidak masalah" sambungku

 **Cup**

'Karena aku sudah mendapatkan ciuman semanis ini'

 **-END-**

Oiya sedikit curhat nih, aku mah gamasalah di hina atau apalah seperti di ff sebelum-sebelumnya, aku ngerti masih banyak warga indonesia yang perlu pendidikan lebih makanya otaknya ga dipake pas komen lol/?

tapi satu hal yang aku gak suka dari komenan ff sebelumnya adalah komenan yang seperti seolah-olah saya melarang saya untuk berkarya, ewh itu jujur aja merusak semangat sekali dibanding komenan yang bahasanya segalah macam safari dikeluarin

 **okecukupbye**


End file.
